


smut chronicles

by immaraculous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Rooftop AU, tress is done, virgin but done
Language: Esperanto
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaraculous/pseuds/immaraculous
Summary: aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhi have no idea what im doing bad grammer
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Collections: my girls being wholesome





	smut chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> this is EXPLICIT  
> MY charecters mayn nbe used but tag me first

_**bruces pov** _

selina had called me to xxx--xxxxx--xxxxxx in order to discuss something, what i did not know. she only admitted to needing all the others here and said something about "needing _protection_ " what from he had 2 ideas [best or worst case scenarios]. so he prepped bring in extra armor that may or may not show off his muscles tell his sons that his fiancé had asked to meet it could only go uphill from there right?[wrong]


End file.
